Hobson's Choice
by Dying With A Smile
Summary: She let go of his hand, hence, this has happened. Based on 100-105 Chapters


Noda stated clearly that none of the four students should let go of his hand otherwise they'll fall into the past. The four students—Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka—obeyed the commandment and did not let go of his hand. They made sure their fingers were tightly grasped onto the older man and Noda made sure they were before he activated his Alice.

Once making sure that the students were sticking to him, he started to activate his Alice. Before they left, Noda told them that past won't be like they would expect it to be. It would different and how different it is compared to the Academy is now.

By the aching of her heart for her daughter, Yuka ran from her hidden spot and cried out to her daughter, "Mikan!" The shadow of her daughter was disappearing as the young girl started to slowly turn her head upon hearing her name being called. It was too late to see who called her for she was already time-traveling with her fellow schoolmates and her teacher.

What adventure that calls for them shall come. What secrets shall be revealed and open the students' eyes. The rushing thought about knowing the truth flooded their senses and it became anticipating for all students, especially the young auburn-haired child who wanted to know more about her mother.

-

**Hobson's Choice**_Written by Dying With A Smile_

-

As much as her eyes could see, Mikan still couldn't believe what was happening or happened. Her mother was disowned by her family and they seemed apathy about it. Then there was her father… She had never seen him or got the chance to hear his voice. Was that man really her father? Mikan didn't know what to believe in anymore. Everything was getting more and more confusing every time she looked at this. Just by thinking about it made her head hurt.

Her father… her mother… what different stories they had. She had never expected this to happen. To be honest, she thought that what her mother had faced would be better—_way_ better—than this. She never knew at all that Yuka had to face so much pain and she seemed to isolate herself from everyone; especially her father that was deemed to be a teacher.

Mikan couldn't comprehend the reason why Yuka hated Izumi so much. She knew so far that Yuka hated the school and she could understand from her classmates. Natsume already filled so much information about that to her already.

Bitten by shock, Mikan's eyes stumbled upon the new girl in school, Luna Koizumi. This, most definitely, did not make sense. Wasn't Luna her classmate? The one girl that detested her so much that she was willing to physically hurt the girl and didn't care if she got hurt emotionally? How was she a student then and now?

No matter how many times Mikan will repeat this new scene over and over in her head, she still couldn't believe it. The girl was soft and shy but not only that _but_ she wanted Yuka to be her friend because no one else wanted to. Why doesn't any of this make any sense?

Shaking her head by what's happening before her eyes, Mikan let two loose strands of tears flow down her cheeks. "I—I don't understand…" she whispered to herself and meant to keep it that way. She didn't want the others to know about her confusion.

"There's still a lot to be explained," Noda said. Suddenly, the vision in front of the five turned blurry and the teacher was in question. Quickly, the vision turned vivid but that didn't answer Noda's mental question. "I guess my Alice is working up," he said and looked down at the students. "We may need to hurry this up and head back. My Alice can't contain the length of this visit and I'll have to refresh myself for another time."

Mikan didn't want that to happen; to be back to the present where she knows her mother is waiting for her. She wanted to know the truth and not get it from Yuka but rather in front of her eyes. That's why she was so thankful for Noda to come in.

"Noda-sensei," Mikan said without taking her eyes off the vision in front of her. "Whenever we could, please take me back here. I want to know more about my… mom and dad."

Ruka nodded in agreement. "I think she deserves to know the truth about her parents," Ruka said and looked sharply into Noda's eyes. "It'd be best if she saw it this way and not get it from her mother. I can't trust her either."

The look of determination that flashed in the blonde's blizzard-blue eyes made Noda realize, these students aren't ordinary children, they're Alices. They know more than average children and they could protect themselves more easily because of their Alice(s). He gave a soft grunt and nodded to the children that he will do so.

"Ah," Noda opened his mouth when his eyes looked upon Luna. "This must be the time when Luna wanted to try out her Alice by using it on another student."

Their eyes became locked on their target. Was that shy girl ready to use her Alice on a student? _Really?_ Just before Luna could use her Alice on another student, Yuka flashed into the way. _"Don't do that!" _Yuka shouted while pushing the girl down while unconsciously stealing the girl's Alice.

Luna's Alice was officially stolen for she felt lighter and she could see the Alice Stone growing bigger in Yuka's hand. The shocked look on Luna's face made Yuka realize what just happened. Her free hand quickly flew to her mouth; she had stolen Luna's Alice on accident.

_"I—I didn't mean to do that,"_ Yuka said behind her hand. She shook her head and was getting ready to cry. Not only was Yuka Luna's first friend but Luna was Yuka's first friend. Luna must have been thinking that Yuka had betrayed the girl.

Luna's eyebrows furrowed and she asked, "_Then why did you do it?"_ Getting to her feet slowly, Luna kept her eyes on the girl. Sure, Luna didn't like the Alice but she was going to use it. No point in hating something you never tried, she admitted mentally before using the Alice.

_"Didn't you hear me?"_ Yuka pleaded. _"I said I didn't mean to do that."_ The auburn-haired maiden slowly walked backwards when Luna kept walking toward her, dangerously.

_"I want my Alice back,"_ Luna seethed and hoisted Yuka by her shirt. Luna didn't understand her life; why must everything be against her? She wanted to use her Alice so bad that the thought had taken over her.

Yuka tried pulling at Luna's hand, desperately trying to make her let go of her uniform. _"I'm sorry," _Yuka apologized. _"I don't know have to give it back. I don't know how I got it either!"_Luna's eyes narrowed and she twisted her wrist to curl Yuka's shirt. _"You are not to tell anyone that you stole my Alice," _Luna said. _"I'll be getting it back so there's no point with you telling that you stole my Alice."_Upon finishing her little speech, Luna dropped the girl, letting her fall on her butt. Turning away from the now-pathetic girl, Luna left.

"How…?" Mikan questioned the scene in front of her. She furrowed her eyebrows and tried thinking about the situation that was happening between them. Didn't Luna have her Alice when she came to the Academy or was that some evil twin sister? Maybe Noda's Alice isn't working too well like it used to.

Once again, the vision blurred. Mikan almost panicked for she wanted to know more about her parents. She still wasn't ready to head back now since she caught some decent parts of their past life. There was no point to go back and not get some reasons about Luna with her decisions she is making now.

"Oh, dear," Noda said. "We'll have to head back. My Alice won't be able stand a very long chance now."

That sentence—that one sentence—was something Mikan didn't want to hear yet. She wasn't ready to head back, she couldn't head back—she _shouldn't._ Finally making her decision when Noda was making his move to head back, she let go of his hand and fell down into the past.

"Mikan!" Natsume shouted her name and slowly let go of Noda but his hand was quickly grasped by Noda. The fiery look in his red eyes glared at the Special Abilities teacher. What on earth was this teacher thinking?

The teacher only shook his head. "It'll be too troublesome to lose two students," Noda reasoned. "We'll get back her soon."

It was then that Noda made his move to get the three students back to the present. _Why did she have to make such a stupid move?_ Hotaru thought. She was more nervous than the rest of them. What will they have to face once they come back? Will they ever retrieve Mikan?

Quietly, the four returned and upon seeing them, Yuka was happy. She needed to see her daughter once again. She needed to talk to her—not strictly, but softly. She heard Mikan talk bad about her but she didn't care because she wanted to know if she was all right.

Her eyes quickly scanned over the four over and over again. Where was her daughter? Didn't she leave with them or did her eyes fool her? No, her eyes couldn't have. But one thing was for sure, she had to know where her daughter was at.

The smile that was on her face was removed that no matter how many times her eyes will scan over the four, her daughter was not part of that group when they arrived back. Biting her lip and curling her fists tighter, Yuka ran over to Noda and clenched his shirt. "Where is she?" she demanded.

"She…" Noda began and was frightened by the anger stirred in her eyes. "She let go of my hand…"

Her mouth gapped open and her eyes were wide. _This couldn't be happening._ Weakened, Yuka fell to her knees and started crying. Her mouth was covered by one hand while her other hand covered some her face.

_This was my fault,_ Natsume thought when he saw how hurt the mother was. _If I only listened to my warning earlier, this would have never happened._This couldn't be happening—this _shouldn't_ be happening…

* * *

**A/N:** This story was based on the Chapters 100—105 and it's not going any higher. I will probably add things to this story based on some later chapters but this story is _really_ just based on those listed chapters.

I got this idea while discussing some ending for Gakuen Alice on mangafox. I wanted a cliff-hanger so badly… D8 I still do. Why? Because I _love_ cliff-hangers; they're better than any other ending. xP

- Dying With A Smile/ Etsuko O. Daikama/ Three Lives Left


End file.
